Walking Contradiction
by LadybugInvaders
Summary: Betrayal is in the air. Lives are being lost forever. And the blame is placed upon one young boy, who would do anything to make things right again.
1. Default Chapter

As Harry walked through Kings Cross on September 1st he felt a sudden relief to be going back to Hogwarts. Prior to leaving Hogwarts last term, all his teachers except for Professor Snape had assured him that he didn't need to finish all his homework if he wasn't up it. Not wanting to be treated differently, he'd finished it all.

It was only a few months later from the events that would change his life forever. The re-birth of Voldemort. It had affected everyone in a different way. Harry felt like he was a shook up soda can ready to sizzle all over. He hadn't had anyone to talk to all summer. The Dursley's had been worse then ever before. He couldn't talk to them, so everything stayed bottled up inside.

For that reason, he wanted to go back to what had become a safe zone for Harry. Hogwarts wasn't just school for him. It was a home. A place where he felt he somewhat belonged. He missed his best friends Hermione and Ron the most. They were the family he never got to know. 

As he walked onto platform 9 ¾ he couldn't help but smiling knowing he would see them momentarily. He climbed aboard the train pulling his trunk behind him. He caught a glimpse of red hair, and walked towards it. Then he got the surprise of a lifetime.

"Well if it isn't the great Harry Potter himself!", boomed Ron's voice.

"Hi Ron…something the matter?", Harry asked.

"What are you stupid? It's all your fault you know", Ron stood up showing the definite height difference between the two boys.

"What's all my fault?", Harry said stunned.

"Sure, act like you don't know. You killed her", Ron stared at Harry a tear rolling down his face.

"Ron", Harry grabbed his friend's shoulders, "What is going on?"

"Hermi…Hermione", Ron took a deep breath.

"No…. no your lying!", Harry shouted turning pale.

"Why couldn't you just have died the first time", Ron spat out, "Hermione didn't deserve this, and if it wasn't for you she'd be alive!"

"You…you're right", Harry felt dizzy.

"Of course I am!", Ron said angrily.

"What's going on in here? You two are making a scene", came George Weasley's voice.

"I really don't care", Ron snapped.

The door opened again and this time Fred walked in. He looked up at Harry, and frowned. Anger apparent in his eyes.

"Maybe you should go Harry", George whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry didn't have to be told twice. Already in tears he tore out of the compartment. In a matter of five minutes, he'd lost both of his best friends. He felt hallow, and empty inside. More frightened or scared then he'd ever been, he sat down somewhere and stared out the window as the train began to move. 

"Is anyone sitting in here, all the others are full", Harry heard someone say.

He looked up and saw two girls standing in the doorway. They were quite small, he figured first years. Memories suddenly into his brain of his first year at Hogwarts. Meeting Ron and Hermione for the very first time. And now the memory of them on the train before summer was the last one he would ever have of the three of them together.

The two girls stared at him the first half of the trip. Finally they ignored him, and Harry was glad. That was exactly what he wanted right now. To be ignored from the world, and all the people in it. 

After arriving in the Great Hall for the Sorting, Harry was met with a site. Instead of the usual festive feeling of the Hall, a depressed feeling floated around in the air like the candles. Dumbledore, along with the other professors (and a new one for DaDa), were sitting at their respective tables, chatting quietly. Only Professor Snape stared at him, a disgusted look upon his face. 

"Hey, Potty!" Draco called from the Entrance Hall, "where is Mudblood and Weasel? Oh, wait, Mudblood _lost her blood_."

Harry shuddered but held back from the temptation of attacking Malfoy. Afterall, it was probably Draco's father who had killed Hermione.

Fresh tears stung his eyes, thinking about his best friend. She shouldn't have died. He shouldn't have told her his secret. Maybe Ron was right in blaming Harry, because if she hadn't known, she wouldn't have died.

"Come on, let's sit down." George whispered to Harry, scaring him slightly, pushing him to the Gryffindor table, "we've got to feed you."

"I don't want to be fed." Harry said back, "I just want your brother's not to hate me for something I had no control over."

"That won't happen for a while, Harry, you know that." George replied, sitting down next to Harry at the large table, "now, come on, I know those Muggles didn't feed you. I can tell by the way your glasses slide off."

"You should've told me, George. You should've told me instead of having me find out here." Harry whispered furiously, staring hard at the plate on the table, "when did it happen? At the beginning of the summer, right when she was out of Dumbledore's hold?"

"No, Harry, it didn't. Now stop it, " George hissed, his tone indicating he didn't want to talk about it yet, "we'll discuss this later."

"I want to discuss it now!" Harry slammed his fist on the table, causing everyone to look up at him for a split second before going back to what they were doing, "just tell me one thing! Were you there?"

George blinked at him, "no, I wasn't." He replied, his voice quiet and full of remorse, "and I'm sorry that I wasn't there that one day."

"And your family wants to blame me for this?" Harry snapped, drinking some pumpkin juice so he didn't say anything he'd regret, then took a deep breath before saying, "I want to know everything later on, George. Everything that you know."

"I'll tell you." George nodded as his twin came over, hitting his shoulder, refusing to look at Harry.

"Why are you over here and not with your family and friends?"

"Because I'm with my friend." George said calmly, "if you don't like it, I suggest you go away."

Fred turned and looked at Harry, his eyes narrowing, "you think you're so smart, don't you? We all know you are on the Dark Side. It was obvious to us when you came back alive last year, and Cedric was dead. Come on, Potter, show us your Dark Mark. At least then I would know that you're planning on killing me too."

"Just go away, Fred." George looked up at his twin brother, "I've already told you that Harry isn't part of You-Know-Who's circle! Will you just stop with it?"

"Why should I?" Fred asked, his hand clenching at his side, his wand sticking out of his pocket, "Harry never liked Hermione anyway."

"I SAID STOP IT, FRED!" George stood up, facing his brother, "Drop it, will you? I'm so sick of this! I've been hearing it for months. Hermione's gone and there's no use in blaming everyone else because they weren't there to help her! Where were you when she died, huh?"

Fred stared at his brother, anger evident in his eyes, "go to hell, George."

"Meet you there, brother."

First years started to file into the Great Hall, and Fred turned on his heel, fuming, walking back to his group. George sat back down next to Harry, glaring at the retreating figure of his brother. The first years were led to the stool, where they waited to be Sorted. They kept glancing at Harry, whispering. He knew it was about Hermione, and probably some were talking about how he had defeated Voldemort. What a bunch of bull, he realized. He never defeated Voldemort. Only became lucky enough to avoid the Killing Curse twice.

After the kids were Sorted and the Sorting Hat was put up, Dumbledore rose from his chair and said his usual welcoming.

"We have lost two great people in this school. The first, Cedric Diggory, who had won the Triwizard Tournament, alongside Harry Potter, " Dumbledore smiled at Harry, though it looked forced, "and Hermione Granger, who was to be a Prefect this year. They were both wonderfully talented in magic. May they both rest in peace."

He gave the signal for the feast to begin and sat down. Harry just stared at the food in front of him. He couldn't bring himself to do much of anything. The words Dumbledore had said rung in his ears. She was to be a Prefect this year. Harry imagined Hermione being burried with her Prefect Badge, and maybe a copy of _Hogwarts, A History_. It made him feel a little happy, knowing the little information.

"Harry?" Neville asked nervously, and Harry looked up slowly, "I know you had nothing to do with..you know.."

"Thanks." Harry said, lowering his head again to stare at his plate of food.

_If only everyone knew the whole story. _ Harry thought, _then they wouldn't hate me._

------------------

Well, that's the first chapter of our story, "Walking Contradiction". Contradiction means denial. It's cool like that.

LadybugInvaders is *our* pen name. Our seperate ones are Ladybug and Pathetic Invader. If you'd like to read our other stuff, you're welcome to! 

This story is a kind of 'side project' thing, considering Ladybug and myself (Pathetic Invader) have 3 other stories of our own. We'll try and post quickly, though, if this story gets enough feedback!

Love, 

LadybugInvaders 


	2. Oracle

Walking Contradiction  
  
By: LadybugInvaders  
  
Disclaimer: We own nothing unless we make something up!  
  
Chapter Two: Oracle  
  
Harry sat cross-legged on George's bed after supper as George put silencing charms on every possible area. Fred was sitting on his bed, Lee sitting next to him. Lee looked lost, completely confused as to why the twins, best friends since they were born, were in a huge fight. George chose Harry over his best friends. And Fred had a look of disgust upon his face as he stared hard at Harry and George.  
  
"Okay." George mumbled, even though he spent the past 5 minutes making sure no one could hear anything, "what do you want to know?"  
  
"Does everyone blame me for this?!" Harry burst, leaning closer to George, staring intently at him.  
  
"Not everyone." George blinked, then dropped his eyes, "I don't."  
  
"Only you?" Harry fell back, "of course. You're the only one who knew. So basically, everyone who knows that I was involved is assuming I was involved the wrong way?"  
  
George nodded, and then licked his lips, saying in a quiet tone, "Harry. Fudge thinks you're on You-Know-Who's side. He was asking Fred, Ron, Ginny, me. everyone in my family, Hermione's parents, Dumbeldore..everyone, if you were involved."  
  
"And..?"  
  
"And.." George took a deep breath, "Dumbeldore and I were the only ones who defended you."  
  
Harry choked back sudden tears, shaking his head violently, "no. NO! Dammit, George, you all turned me in to Fudge?"  
  
"I didn't!" George hissed, looking up, narrowing his eyes, "of course I didn't turn you in! It's just that no one knows the truth! No one except you and I!"  
  
"Dumbeldore knows." Harry said quietly, "he has to know, if he defended me. Otherwise, he'd be agreeing with your family. George, " Harry stared hard at his only friend, "what's going to happen to me?"  
  
"We're both fighting for you. For now, you're to be here at school. I don't know what'll happen if You-Know-Who attacks and says you were involved." George gave a small smile, "but screw everyone."  
  
Harry numbly nodded, picking at the comforter on the bed, "George? What happened to Hermione exactly?"  
  
George made a small whimpering sound before answering, his voice soft with emotion, "they found her in Arabella Figgs garden, and -"  
  
"Oh my God!" Harry gasped, "is that why everyone thinks I did it? Because her body was found near my house!? Oh God." Harry moaned, dropping his head into his hands, "Voldemort's trying to frame me."  
  
George winced at His name, but said nothing. He let Harry get his bearings before he continued, "she had been hit with so many curses and. physically damaged that they didn't even know it was her until they did tests on her at a hospital."  
  
"I - I suffered abuse all summer for this?" Harry snapped and got off the bed before George could say anything, "stay away from me."  
  
Fred watched as Harry angrily left the room, feeling a slight bit of guilt as his twin stared after the Boy Who Lived, confused. Lee asked at George questioningly before George jumped off his bed.  
  
"I HOPE YOU AND RON AND MUM AND DAD AND EVERYONE ARE HAPPY!" He screamed at Fred, glaring at him accusingly, "HARRY'S BEEN SHUT OUT OF THIS LIFE, " George waved his hands around the room, indicating the wizarding world, "WHILE BEING ABUSED! WHO THE HELL KNOWS WHAT'LL HAPPEN NOW!"  
  
"W-what?" Fred asked quietly, "what are you talking about? Harry's on You-Know-Who's side."  
  
"How do you know?" George snapped, "if he is, then I must be too, huh?"/p  
  
George left the dormitory angrily to go find Harry while Fred sat on his bed, staring after him.  
  
  
  
  
Harry couldn't seem to take all the information in. It was too much for him. Everyone who he knew, who he loved with all his heart thought he was responsible for killing one of his best friends. Thought he was on Voldemort's side.   
  
He knew he couldn't go up to his dormitory. Ron would be there, and he would have to deal with the severe glares coming from Ron. He heard George calling his name, but he kept walking. He kept walking until he reached an area of Hogwarts he knew he could be alone. The 3rd flow corridor, everyone was afraid of it since Harry could ever remember.   
  
This is where it all started. He thought to himself, this is where Ron, Hermione and me had our first adventure. He leaned against the door that only years before Hermione had used her intellect to open.   
  
Nothing was the same anymore, nothing. If only he could go back in time, he would do anything to change what had happened in the past. He would do anything to make Cedric fly on his broom in a quidditch match one more time. He would do anything to go to class tomorrow and see Hermione's hand, the only one in the classroom raised. And he would do anything to have his best friend back.   
  
But he would never have any of those comforts again. Two of the three had died because of him. And nothing would ever be the same.   
  
He looked up as he heard a small noise coming from a few feet away.   
  
"How'd you find me George?", Harry sighed.  
  
"I'm not George", came the voice, "I want a straight answer Harry are you on you know who's side or not?"  
  
"If you have to ask me that, then you obviously don't know me very well", Harry took a deep breath and looked towards Fred tears streaming down his face, "Of course I'm not. I would die before I fought on Voldemort's side"  
  
"Why Hermione?", Fred gently asked.  
  
"Because Hermione knew information Voldemort wants. George knows too, that's the only reason he doesn't hate me", Harry buried his head in his arms.  
  
"Harry...I can't trust you until you tell me. What did Hermione know?", Fred stared at the boy who once was his younger brother's best friend in the world.  
  
Harry rubbed his eyes and sighed, "Do you know anything about an oracle?"  
  
"I think I've heard of them, but I don't really remember", Fred answered.  
  
"If it gets in the hands of someone, anyone this women appears. She can see both the future and the past. If you hold in your hands an oracle you can ask her any one question about anything in the world", Harry explained.  
  
"I don't get it, what does this have to do anything?", Fred asked puzzled.  
  
"Somebody sent me this small round thing at the end of last year. I didn't know what it was of course. If I had I would've ended it all. Found out how to rid the world of Voldemort forever", Harry sighed, "But I didn't so I wrote to Dumbeldore. It could've been anything, I had no idea"  
  
"I think I understand, so what happened to it?", Fred asked.  
  
"Dumbeldore took it away. He hid it somewhere and didn't tell any of us where. He said there's dark magic in them, and that even if I would've found out as soon as it uncovers your answer just like if you drink unicorn blood, you live a half life a cursed life", Harry started to cry again, "Hermione didn't even know where it was"  
  
"I have one final question", Fred kneeled down next to Harry, "How are Hermione and George involved in the first place"  
  
"I asked Hermione if she knew what it was, so we went to the library to do some research. George was there that same day. He stopped us and made us tell him what we were doing. The three of us went to Dumbeldore together"  
  
"Oh Harry...", Fred gasped, "I'm so sorry, I never should've thought you'd do anything to harm Hermione..."  
  
"It doesn't matter, nobody believes me", Harry sighed.  
  
"If you tell them what you told me they will believe you!", Fred exclaimed.  
  
"No Fred, I'm not telling anyone. Dumbeldore warned us not to tell anyone. I shouldn't have even told you", Harry began to shake.  
  
"Harry, Harry, calm down", Fred pulled him into a tight hug, "Dumbeldore isn't going to let anything happen to you"  
  
"He can't tell anyone about the oracle, none of us can. There's nothing he can do about everyone thinking I had something to do with Hermione", Harry felt Fred's arms tightly embracing him.  
  
"Why can't you tell anyone? You can't put yourself through this Harry", Fred stared at him.  
"If people found out about it, everyone would want to use it", Harry explained.  
  
"Let's get out of here", Fred stood up extending an arm out to Harry.  
  
"Does this mean you don't hate me?", Harry asked.  
  
"I didn't know what to believe I'm sorry I doubted you. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, and that we can be friends", Fred pleaded.  
  
"I'll check the list but.... I think I can fit in another friend", Harry joked.  
  
"We'll figure something out Harry. Trust me, we will"  
  
  
Author's Note: Well that's the second chapter! Hope you liked it. Were keeping our penname even though I changed mine to AngelDusterBuster. So as always don't forget to review! 


	3. Running Away

Harry sat in between Fred and George the next morning at breakfast, feeling a little better after talking with Fred the night before. But now, if Voldemort ever found out that Fred knew about it too, then he was in danger himself. He planned on not telling Ron, as much as it hurt him to not have his best friend back. Ron wasn't really a friend anyway, if he was blaming Harry for this. Then again, it was Ron..  
  
"Snape's looking at you." George mumbled, keeping his head low, staring at his plate, "does he know?"  
  
"I don't think so. He shouldn't, unless Dumbeldore told." Harry shrugged helplessly, "one less person to hate me, I suppose. Or one more person to blame me for her death."  
  
The post arrived with their schedules, and Harry looked over it, his frown deepening even more. He let out a groan at the same time as Ron, but the two ignored each other. Ron turned to Seamus, who was on his right, to complain. Harry looked at Fred, who was glaring at the piece of paper.  
  
"I've got Slytherin in most of my classes this year." Harry bit his lip, "I can't handle Malfoy making sneering comments about Hermione. It's too much as it is, but having him constantly remind me.."  
  
"We've got Slytherin too." George sighed, agitated, "I hate those gits. Every year, no matter what, they've always been placed in Snape's class with us. What is it with Dumbeldore and insisting we have Slytherin in our Potion's class?"  
  
"Were supposed to learn to get along with them or something", Fred rolled his eyes.  
  
"Harry", George suddenly spoke up looking over towards his youngest brother, "I think you should tell Ron"  
  
"I told you George I'm not telling anyone else", Harry frowned staring once again at his schedule.  
  
"Harry if you don't tell him we will", George pointed to Fred.  
  
"Honestly George how can you even put me in this position?", Harry asked.  
  
"Harry…he needs to know that this isn't your fault", George looked once again towards his little brother's direction before starting up again, "And if you don't tell him…I'm afraid I'm going to have to"  
  
"It's useless George", Harry began, "Ron doesn't even look in my direction anymore, he isn't exactly going to talk to me in the first place"  
  
"We'll see about that", Fred added yelling, "Ron get over here!"  
  
"Fred!", Harry exclaimed angrily, "Why'd you do that!"  
  
"What do you want?", Ron snapped seeing Harry sitting with his two older brothers.  
  
"We need to talk little brother." George glanced at Harry before he stood up and put his arm around his younger brother. Fred stood up also, going on Ron's other side, and the twin's directed the youngest Weasley out of the Great Hall.  
  
Harry sighed, turning around and facing the table, his chest tightening in emotion. All he wanted to do right now was go back to the Dursley's and forget about Hogwarts. Uncle Vernon was right in trying to squash the magic out of Harry while he was growing up. No good ever came out of being a hero. Eventually, the public thinks the hero is the bad guy. And now, everyone thought he was the one who let Hermione die. He hadn't even known.  
  
Seamus stood up with Dean, gave a look at Harry, then turned to Dean and started whispering to him. Dean nodded, and the two approached Harry cautiously. The two stood behind Harry until Seamus broke the silence./p  
  
"Is it true?"  
  
Harry turned around, startled, and looked up at his classmates, "is what true?"  
  
"About Hermione and how she died." Dean said, looking nervously at the ground.  
  
"What did you hear?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes. He knew rumors were going around, and he wanted to hear all of them.  
  
Seamus looked at the ground, too, before saying, "well, Malfoy's saying that you raped her then You-Know-Who murdered her, and all you did was sit there and laugh."  
  
"How the bloody hell would Malfoy know?" Harry's eyes grew wide, and he looked over at the Slytherin table furiously, his eyes landing on a laughing Malfoy.  
  
"He said that you had captured him, too, and chained him up on the wall beside Hermione." Seamus said quickly, then looked up at the confused and angry look on Harry's face, "is it true? You can tell us, because.." he trailed off.  
  
"Because what? You'll still be my friend? What, you think I'm going to kill you?" Harry snapped, standing up angrily, "I can't believe you two. You guys and Ron act like you don't even know me! You've known me since I was eleven! Both of you should know me better than that. You knew Hermione was my best friend. In fact, here's how shut out of my life I am! My aunt and uncle made sure I had something to do all summer - chores wise. If I didn't do it, my uncle would hit me until I did! There were days when I would almost kill myself!" Harry's voice started to raise, "but I'd think of Hermione and Ron and all of my friends at school, and I wouldn't give up, because you guys were supposed to be my friends! Screw this." Harry spat, turned on his heel, and stomped out of the Hall.  
  
Harry tried to see through his tears of anger and hurt as he made his way to the Entrance Hall, where he was going to go to Hagrid's for some 'down time'. That's all he wanted, was someone who believed he wasn't a murderer. Fred and George knew it, because they were cool, but everyone else was screwed up.  
  
Ron was in the hallway, alone, when Harry came up to the doors. He opened his mouth to say something, and Harry let out an angry yell.  
  
"I DON'T want to hear it, Ron!" Harry pushed past him, but continued to talk, "you, Malfoy, and everyone else in this God forsaken school can continue to talk about me, spreading rumors. I'm planning on leaving after today."  
  
Ron opened his mouth again, but nothing came out. He watched Harry stomp out of the castle toward Hagrid's hut. He realized how upset Harry was over all of this, and decided that what George and Fred told him was true. That Harry really had no idea what was happening, and he felt his life wasn't worth living anymore if no one believed in him. Dejectedly, Ron turned around and made his way to his first class.  
  
  
  
  
"He denied it, but we all know it's true", Ron heard Dean's voice rain clearing into his ears as he entered the potions classroom.  
  
"I never thought I'd say this but I wouldn't not put him up to doing something like that", Lavender Brown nodded her head seeing Ron enter the classroom, "I'm sure Ron believes it"  
  
"Believes what?", Ron asked talking his seat next to Seamus.  
  
"Malfoy says Harry raped Hermione before Voldemort killer her", Seamus filled Ron in on what he had missed.  
  
"And why are you believing something Malfoy said?", Ron grew angry.  
  
"Malfoy was there", Dean continued, "said he was chained up next to Hermione"  
  
"And yet he came out without a scratch and lived to tell the tale?", Ron placed the question into their minds, "None of that is true"  
  
"What's your problem, your usually the first one believing stuff like this", Lavender noted.  
  
"You've got it all wrong, Harry had nothing to do with Hermione's death", Ron exclaimed.  
  
Suddenly they all jumped up when they heard a door slam from next to them. It was Professor Snape and it looked irritated.  
  
"There will be no class right now, your all dismissed", Snape muttered angrily.  
  
"No class? Why?", they all said unison.  
  
"Potter's gone psycho outside what other reason would there be?", Snape snapped.  
  
"What's wrong with Harry!", Ron blurted out on accident.  
  
"Mr. Weasley", Snape grinned, "I believe you are one of the few on my list who is to meet in the defense classroom"  
  
"What?", Ron asked puzzled.  
  
"Just go and if you see either of your brother's on the way save me the trouble and send them down too", Snape commanded as the class watched Ron rush out of the room.  
  
Instead of rushing to the defense classroom, however, Ron ran in the opposite direction. Toward the doors leading outside.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let go of me!", Harry screamed as he felt arms struggling to keep a hold of him.  
  
"Harry listen to me", he heard a voice, "Were putting an end to this"  
  
"What are talking about Harry", looked up and saw Professor Dumbeldore starting down at him.  
  
"I've arranged a meeting with all your roommates and the Weasley family", Professor Dumbeldore said tightening his grip around Harry's wrist.  
  
"You can't do that!", Harry tore his wrist away, "I won't let you!"  
  
"Harry this isn't doing good for anyone. They need to know at least some things", Professor Dumbeldore stared at his student in amazement. This very student seemed to always handle things well, that is until this year.  
  
"I hate you all", Harry muttered, "Don't bother I'm going back to the Dursley's where I belong. My uncle's right, magic is nothing but trouble"  
  
"You will be doing no such thing Harry", Professor Dumbeldore carefully took a step toward Harry.  
  
"Stay away from me", Harry took a step back.  
  
"Harry, just come inside", Professor Dumbeldore pleaded.  
  
"No…everyone even Hagrid hates me!", Harry turned his head toward the place where a crowd of people including Hagrid has gathered.  
  
"They don't what you and I know Harry. And George Weasley…he knows too remember?", Professor Dumbeldore reminded him.  
  
  
"No, no. Get away from me." Harry whispered, pulling away from Dumbledore, taking a step away from him, "no one understands anymore. Everyone hates me because they don't know the truth."  
  
"Then tell them the truth.." Dumbledore trailed off, reaching his hand out, "please come back inside. We'll call Sirius in, and you can talk with him."  
  
"Sirius thinks I killed her too, doesn't she?" Harry asked, "that's why he sent me that letter.."  
  
Dumbledore narrowed his eyes in confusion, "what letter?"  
  
"Nevermind. I don't want to talk to him, or you, or anyone else. Ron thinks I killed her, and he's supposed to be my best friend. Seamus and Dean think I raped her! I would never, EVER, do that!" Tears were threatening to fall out, and Harry took another step backwards, "this whole world would be so much better off without me. What good am I to everyone if everyone's scared of me?"  
  
"Harry, not everyone's scared of you." Dumbledore said, taking another uneasy step forward, "Remus Lupin isn't. Do you want me to contact him? He thinks you're innocent. Fred and George think so too."  
  
"No. I don't want to talk to Lupin. I hate Fred. He thought I killed her until he found out the truth. No." Harry shook his head violently, looking at the forming crowd. Draco Malfoy stood among them all, laughing hysterically and pointing, "Draco is spreading rumors about me."  
  
Harry turned and started to run, and caught the end of what Dumbledore was saying, "If you run, Harry, and the Ministry catches you, they'll send you to Azkaban!"  
  
But Harry kept running into the forest, ignoring the yells from both Hagrid and Dumbledore. By the time the voices faded, Snape was in there too, and he thought he heard Ron. It didn't matter anymore. All he was focussing on was running. Running away from the stupid school.  
  
-----------------------  
  
thanks to:  
velondra, summersun, valerie mackin, ms. prongs, daughter of dreams for reviewing chapter 2 (well, ms prongs reviewed 1, but..yeah) 


	4. Facing Demons

Harry collapsed on a rock, deep in the Dark Forest, looking around. His anger was gone now, and he realized how stupid he was for just running away. Well, they all deserved it, didn't they? It was their fault he ran away, because everyone was so sure Harry did all of those things that'd been going around the school as rumors. Harry knew the truth, and so did Fred and George. Sniffing, he stared hard at the ground, the scene with Hagrid and Dumbledore playing out in his mind's eye. 

_Hagrid had down right ignored Harry at first. That's when Harry realized he also blamed him for Hermione's death. Of all the things that happened to him in the past four months, he took this opportunity to hate Harry? Dumbledore had followed Harry outside, and had been kind to him, telling him they all needed to talk. _

"Look!" Harry pointed at Hagrid, and Dumbledore's eyes followed Harry's gaze to the half giant who was trying his best to hide his emotions, with his back turned to the two, "even Hagrid hates me now! What good am I to the Wizarding World if nobody trusts me?" 

"We'll make them trust you, Harry." Dumbledore said softly, putting his hand on Harry's forearm, "let's go back into the castle, and gather everyone from your House together and sit down and have a nice little chat with them. What do you say?" 

"No!" Harry backed away, but Dumbledore grabbed Harry's other arm tightly, "LET GO OF ME!" 

"Harry, listen to me." Dumbledore forced a smile before continuing, "we'll put a stop to this. We have to. Now, come back inside, and Hagrid can join us. We'll explain everything to them." 

"I've already arranged a meeting with the Weasleys. They should be here shortly. All you have to do is show up in the dorm room. You don't even have to talk. George can do it for you." Dumbledore was near pleading now, but Harry couldn't give into the elderly mans wishes. Nobody would believe him until he was either dead or it was proven somehow. But even with Veritaserum, they'd find an excuse to blame it on him. 

"I hate you all." Harry whispered, tearing his arms from Dumbledore's grasp, "I'm going back to the Dursley's where I belong. Magic is just a waste of time and brings nothing but trouble. Ever since day one when Hagrid knocked down the door of that house I was in years ago, it's brought nothing but horrid luck!" 

"You will do no such thing!" Dumbledore said sternly, but Harry's mind was set. There was no use trying to talk him out of it when he was in this state of mind. That part was obvious. 

"Stay away from me." Harry took another step back, closer to the forest. By now, a small crowd was forming, and Hagrid had turned around to watch what would happen. 

"Just come inside. We'll have some tea and explain everything to everyone and force them to believe the truth." Dumbledore took an uneasy step forward, and Harry took another step back. 

"No! Everyone, even Hagrid, hates me! Hagrid, " Harry turned to the man, "I've known you since I was eleven! That's four years, Hagrid! Why would you even think I'd do something horrible to my best friend? WHY?!" He screamed the last part, but Hagrid had no answer for him. 

"They only hate what they don't understand. That's always been the problem with people, Harry. They wouldn't hate you if you told them the truth!" Dumbledore insisted, hoping more than anything Harry would give into his pleads. 

Harry turned and began to run. He caught a flash of red hair, but he kept running. He could hear Dumbledore calling after him, and Ron was too, but it didn't matter anymore. It was too late to try to get their hero back. If they didn't want him around for fear more damage would be caused, then so be it. 

"Harry?" 

Standing up quickly, he looked around the forest madly. It the middle of the day, but in the forest, it was much darker. He could hear people calling his name, from far off, but he could still hear them. So he tore off his cloak, which had been holding him back from running because it kept getting caught (it had holes in it everywhere now) and began running in the direction he'd been running in before. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the creatures the forest contained. He began to fear, as he ventured further into the forest, that werewolves would come out and attack him. Or maybe the giant spiders. Or both. Harry swallowed thickly but continued to run, jumping over tree roots so much his legs were getting more tired than they should have. 

By the time he stopped running to catch his breath, it was dark as night, and he knew he was in the heart of the forest. He could hear a howling from somewhere close by, and he clenched his fists. After all, he decided as he began searching, he had his wand. But when he couldn't find his wand, he realized it was in his cloak, probably a mile back. And he couldn't turn back now, since he was already halfway to the other side of the forest. All he had to do was avoid eye contact with any animals, and he'd be left alone, right? 

Determined not to let the problem at hand damper his attitude toward getting away from the school, he began walking through the trees. The howling was heard again. Werewolves came out at night, and on full moons, so what was howling? There was a pack of them, and a pack of wolves against an unarmed wizard in the middle of the forest was no good. Even if he was Harry Potter. 

So he began to jog, but when the howling got even closer, he began to run. Soon, he was sprinting through the forest; afraid the wolves were chasing him. He could hear something chasing him now, and his blood was rushing in his ears. All he was trying to do now was stop himself from panicking. Thought crept through his head, and he began to wish he stayed at Hogwarts. He didn't want to be torn up by a pack of wolves now. Especially since he was so close to the other side of the forest. It was getting lighter, but it was still incredibly dark, so he was blindly running. 

Whatever was chasing him was closer now, and it started to bark and growl. Harry let out a strangled cry as he forced his legs to run faster. The animal, the wolf, easily caught up. It barked again, and Harry slowed down. The animal slowed down as Harry spun around to face it. His eyes widened in shock and fear as it leapt in the air and pounced on Harry, shoving him onto his back. But it wasn't a wolf. Instead, Harry squinted at it. 

"Sirius?!" He gasped, and then let out a relieved sigh, "I thought you were a werewolf!" 

The black dog let out a whimper but remained on Harry's chest, his head low. Sirius got off and transformed back into his human form, and he angrily grabbed Harry's arm forcefully. 

"What do you think you're doing out here by yourself?!" He asked, shaking his shoulder in anger, "you could've been killed! I wouldn't be surprised if you had been stalked by a werewolf!" 

"I don't want to go back to that school!" Harry stood up and dusted himself off, looking around the woods. It really wasn't all that dark, but he had been caught up in the moment and thought the worst was out there to get him, "everyone there, including you, thinks I killed Hermione!" 

"I don't think you did, Harry. Trying to prove yourself by running away is pointless." Sirius scowled at his Godson, then sighed, "Though I was a bit suspicious when it happened. Dumbledore wrote me a letter right after I sent that one to you, and he explained everything. I'm sorry for assuming it." 

"Well nobody should assume anything." Harry folded his arms across his chest and turned his back to Sirius, afraid he wouldn't be angry with the man if he kept looking at him, "what are you doing here, anyway?" 

Sirius stepped up to him and put his left arm around Harry's shoulders and smiled a little when Harry didn't shrug it off, "Dumbledore told me to show up today because he was going to explain to people about what had really happened that night. Then, I ran into Snape back there, " he waved his hand, indicating the front of the forest by the school, "and he told me to go find you." 

"Snape's looking for me too?" Harry looked up, his brow furrowed in confusion, "why?" 

"Because, Harry, not everyone thinks you killed her. In fact, I'm sure Snape's worried about your well being, so let's get you back to the school before we really get lost." Sirius started to direct Harry the direction they came from, but Harry stopped him. 

"I don't want to, Sirius. They'll all hate me for this too.", Harry replied. 

"No they won't Harry…they'll understand. As stupid as it was for you to go running off, I understand why you did it. So will they", Sirius watched his godson carefully. 

"You don't understand how it feels for people you know, people you trust, people you love to not believe you. For gods sake this is my best friend were talking about! Now I may be screwed in the head as people like to put it but I would never harm a hair on Hermione's head. And you should've known that. You shouldn't need someone to pour the truth into your head", Harry snapped. 

"Harry…", Sirius started but was interrupted. 

"No…you know what I really don't want to hear it. The only person who believed me without any words said was George. One dam person Sirius out of everyone in my life. One person believed me", Harry shivered from the coolness of the night. 

"Harry let's go back, and then we can talk about this with everyone", Sirius pleaded. 

"I'll go but…but I'm not talking to them", Harry said in a way that made it sound like he was a five year old. 

"I don't think Dumbledore expects you to", Sirius responded putting an arm out to help Harry up, "now come on it's chilly out here and you don't need to get sick" 

--------------------------- 

About a half hour later Harry found himself seated in from of the entire house of Gryffindor, including Professor McGonagall, the full Weasley family, and Professor Dumbledore. All eyes had been upon Harry for the moment he'd be dreading. 

The moment where George and Professor Dumbledore had finished telling the tale. The moment where everyone would come over to him with open arms pleading for his forgiveness. But he was grateful to Dumbledore who as always seemed to be aware of his anxiety. 

"I ask you not to speak to Harry tonight as difficult as it might be for you. Because if I were Harry I would be quite angry with all of you", Professor Dumbledore shot a look toward Harry, "Each and every one of you in this room, excluding George Weasley and myself, refused to listen to Harry" 

He paused for a moment before continuing, "When he needed you most you turned away. Harry here was done miraculous things already in his young life. Things some of you will ever know of. And it's sad to see that after this boy has done so much, gone through so many horrors to save all of you, that you should put this pain upon him. Harry, I would like to apologize on behalf of Hogwarts. And I ask that as always you show your bravery yet again by forgiving each person" 

The silence in the room had grown even thicker than it had been at the start of the hour. So you can imagine how it startled everyone when the doors in the great hall slammed open, and a panic-stricken Remus Lupin came rushing in. 

"Sorry…I know I'm late", Remus blushed seeing all eyes on him. 

"Ah Remus…I'm glad you came when you did. For those of you that don't know this is Remus Lupin, Harry's and many of yours defense Professor from oh what is it now three years ago? Remus only knew Harry for a year, minus his first year of life. But Remus didn't believe the horrors that you all were speaking of. Remus doesn't know Harry as well as most of you, but he still didn't believe that Harry would hurt his best friend in such a way", Dumbledore smiled at Remus, "Remus would mind so much taking Harry here up to his dormitory?" 

"Not at all", Remus responded watching Harry get up from his seat avoiding looking at everyone he walked by. 

At last though the walk that seemed to take forever ended and Harry reached Remus' side. Remus put his arm around Harry in means of comfort. But he didn't speak to the boy until they were out of the Great Hall. 

"How are you holding up?", Remus asked as they began to walk down the dark corridors leading to the Gryffindor common room. 

"Not so good", Harry felt relieved at finally having someone to talk to. 

"Yeah, I sorta figured. But things will get better now you know", Remus reminded Harry as they walked up one of the many staircases. 

"I just don't know…how am I supposed to go back to how things were? They thought I aided in the murder of my friend! How can I look anyone in the eye…Ron, Ginny, anyone and honestly forget that they thought that. Ron's my best friend of all people I just can't believe he would think I'd…", Harry felt himself losing control of his emotions. 

"I agree with you very much. And Ron will indeed be the hardest to forgive. But they do love you Harry, the Weasley's love you as if you were their own son. But they also loved Hermione as their daughter. As hard as it is to understand, nobody right now wants to believe Voldemort is back in power. So nobody wanted to blame him for such a thing. But they still wanted to blame someone. Do you see where I'm going?", Remus asked as the Gryffindor common room entrance came into view. 

"Yes but I don't understand. I guess I never will", Harry shrugged muttering the password to the fat lady. 

"Just give it time Harry, the pain will heal and you'll be able to forgive them", Remus added, "I'll see you tomorrow" 

"You mean your staying?", Harry asked hopeful. 

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to stay a few days so I am", Remus smiled, "Sleep well Harry" 

"Good night", Harry almost smiled as he walked inside and up the stairs to his bed. He opened his trunk and pulled out a picture he had lying near the top. A picture he'd found himself looking at quite frequently. 

He felt tears sting his eyes as he whispered, "Goodnight Hermione Granger, I love you" 

-------------------- 

Thanks to the people who have reviewed! We really appreciate it. There had been some problems recently with our computers, and we were able to access this chapter only today. Thanks to: 

PVipertooth-You think this fic is cool? Lol! Thanks for your review. We appreciate it. 

Deborah-We're both trying hard to get the emotion aspect into this story, and explain everything in detail. I'm glad you've noticed =) 

emilie-We would've gotten this out way sooner if FFN hadn't been down for so long, and if our computers had been working. I hate technology sometimes! But we're happy you liked the first three chapters. And we don't "rock" (though we love each other's stories very much!), but thanks for the compliment. 

Someone (x3)-Thanks for your reviews! We're both very happy you liked the chapters. 

Ms. Prongs (x2)-Thanks for both of your reviews. I'm very happy we gave you an idea for your story! We'll be sure to check it out when we get enough time (we're both really busy lately). I'm *so* sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! *hits her's and Tina's hand* bad girls! We love to update weekly, and we had this chapter written over a month ago, we just couldn't post it. So, I'm sorry. 

BlkPerch-Thanks! Here's your update! 

Adam-Hey! *hugs you* You're the best R&R-er, did you know that? We appreciate your reviews. 

summersun-Harry likes to run, what can I say? 

Tammi-Is it really good? Thanks for your comment! 

velondra-Will do! 

Hermione45695-Er, well, considering that you were quite rude to us when we talked to you on AIM a few weeks ago, I'm not very happy to thank you. You should post your stories, though. I'd like to read them. Then again, if it's not slash (and you're highly against gay couples), I don't know if I'd read it. But thanks for your review. We're glad you like the story, even if you don't like us personally. 

Nicky-Do you read like, every story on FFN? Lol! Hey, could you do me [Pathetic Invader] a favor, and give me some good slashes to read (whether it's on this site or not)? Thanks! 

*hugs all of our readers* Thanks again! 


	5. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

This story, _Walking Contradiction_, is not going to be completed. 

ADB and myself had a fallout, and we're both so wrapped up in our school, homework and friends, it doesn't look like we'll be able to update this for a while anyway. 

We both will be continuing our own stories, so don't worry. 

Thanks to everyone who stayed with this. We both really appreciate it. 

Sincerely, 

PatheticInvader and AngelDustBuster 


End file.
